


"You forgot, didn't you?"

by dab



Series: Fíli/Kíli drabbles and prompt fills [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Kíli tries to come up with a decent lie to explain why he and his brother are late. He is unsuccessful.





	"You forgot, didn't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Final prompt fill for the first GatheringFiKi drabble challenge.

Prompt: “You forgot, didn’t you?”

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Their uncle’s face was stern, not a hint of a smile present.

“Of course we didn’t!” Kíli hastily replied. Fíli sighed, it would have been easier to just tell the truth. They had indeed forgotten about their shift at the smithy and had instead spent a wonderful afternoon outside in the woods. But he would go along with Kíli’s lie anyway, he would not throw him to the wolves.

Thorin raised a single eyebrow. Fíli thought fast to come up with a decent lie.

“We were, errr… ambushed.” Fíli said. His eye contact with Kíli was brief but urgent.

“Yes we were.” Kíli concurred. “By wargs.” Oh Mahal why.

“Wargs?” Thorin asked, “how many?”

“Just two.” – “Seven”

Fíli’s tightened his hold on Kíli’s arm to the point of pain. _Seven_? How deep did he want to dig the hole?

“You fought off seven wargs without a scratch on you, while your bow and swords were right here?” Thorin questioned, pointing to the pile of weapons they had indeed left there the previous day.

“We had daggers?” Kíli tried.

Thorin remained silent, his expression stoic.

“I suppose it is the only explanation for the leaves stuck in your hair.” Dwalin added from the back of the shop, before Thorin could reply. “You must have done a lot of dodging, fighting off seven wargs with a dagger.”

In the end, Thorin was lenient. They got off with a warning and an extra-long shift in the morning. It was Dwalin’s teasing that was the worst punishment. Judging by Thorin’s repressed smiles throughout the day, he was completely aware. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Find me on tumblr: [alwaysfarawayeyes](http://alwaysfarawayeyes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
